


Ma Précieuse Fleur

by Ggeri_Sminth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragon AU, Dragon Neville, Med Student Draco, Multi, tea shops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Draco is a med student who happens upon a little quaint tea shop where a dragon lives. His life is about to forever change.





	Ma Précieuse Fleur

The Dragon’s Cove was a cozy hole in the wall, well not quite. The Dragon’s Cove a coffee shop made out of brick that Draco swore came right out of a fantasy book. It was a building made out of fading stone with regal carpets hanging from the wall and a fireplace warming the building to the core. All the furnishings seemed old and yet they were in prime condition with gold and gems of all sorts adorning them. Draco was even amazed to see that huge arch windows that seemed to have pouring light coming from them. The Dragon’s Cove was an amazing magical place and Draco found peace within it. 

In all truth he was surprised to find such a place. It wasn’t too far for campus but the coffee shop it’s self wasn’t ever truly busy. In fact he never would have gone into it if it weren’t for a dare from one of his friends. For many of the students at his school believed that The Dragon’s Cove was a strip joint. And from the outside it looked like one, but once inside you would find that it was a beautiful coffee shop. Tea was warm and the coffee amazing, unless you ordered the King Arthur. That was the worst cup of coffee that Draco had even had the pleasure, or more to say displeasure of tasting. He was sure that not only was it cold but stale, and to make matters worse it was cheap coffee grounds and black as night and thick as mud. 

Draco sighed as he walked into The Dragon’s Cove; he made his way up to the small counter where the sexy barista stood waiting for him. As Draco looked around he noted that today must have been a slow day, there didn’t seem to be anyone in the quaint coffee shop. 

“What can I get for you today Princess.”

Draco frowned at the young man, “I’m not a princess, and in fact I’m studying to be nurse. A very important part of society.”

He just smiles, “If you say so princess.”

Draco scowls then wrinkles his nose, “You know you really should stop smoking… it’s really bad for your health… lung cancer and all that.”

“I’ll keep that in mind; now Princess,” he says with mirth never leaving his voice, “What can I get you today.”

“Oh yeah… I guess I’ll have a Fairy Light.”

The sexy barista smiles a gentle smile and rings up the coffee. Draco pays for it quietly and tries not to mention the smoke again. It was a sad fact that Draco couldn’t even get the courage to ask the guy what his name was but he could lecture him on smoking. In fact he said something almost every time he comes into the little shop, and the barista never seems bothered by it. In fact Draco has come to the conclusion that it amuses him. Well Draco couldn’t have that. This beautiful guy thought smoking was a laughing matter. Draco would have to change that; he couldn’t just let him die of lung cancer… The world would not be better off. 

Draco moves to the back of the coffee shop and sets up shop. He pulls out all of his homework and books. He has found since coming to this coffee shop that he feels quite at home. He doesn’t know why but his coffee's always hot and it seems like that his cup always refills itself. Draco knows this isn’t true, magic isn’t real, and if it were the sexy barista would use it to cover up the smell of smoke that is always wafting off him. 

Of course if Draco was going to be honest with himself then he kinda likes the smell of the sexy barista. He knew that the smoke wasn’t good for him but it appealed. Made him seem so much more mysterious. Still Draco couldn’t have that. The smoking had to stop, it would most definitely kill him, and Draco didn’t want that. 

So while working on his homework and pondering how on earth his coffee always refilled itself without the barista every coming by, well as far as he could tell. He came up with a plan. Draco noted in the back of his mind that maybe he wasn’t going about this the right way, and that maybe he was a little carried away. A PowerPoint slideshow, with point by point action on why smoking could kill you… well Draco just wanted him to stop smoking. 

Draco was so engrossed in his homework and plan that he didn’t even hear the barista telling him that the shop was closing. He had been there all day after his classes had finished. A soft tap on the shoulder brought him from his medical readings. 

“Princess, I’m closing up shop now.”   
Draco looked around as he rubbed his eyes, “right sorry about that. Let me just pack up my stuff.”

The barista smiled as he picked up one of Draco’s books, “weren’t kidding about your practice in medicine.”   
Draco flushed slightly, “Nope… Just want to help a lot of people.”

The barista nodded his head, “I am sure you will.”

After that he set the book back down and ruffled Draco’s hair before going back to cleaning up the shop. Draco did his best to hurry his way out and if he stared a little while the other was cleaning he couldn’t be helped. The man had a nice ass. 

It would be a couple of months before Draco came back to the coffee shop. He usually liked to visit once to twice a week. But that hadn’t been able to happen. School got busy and home life messy. So Draco didn’t find himself at his favorite coffee shop until a late Saturday night. He wasn’t sure how late it was. 

His father and mother had a huge fight and so he had went to a bar. Now he was intoxicated and depressed, he just wanted someone to talk to. Harry his best friend was getting laid and so he was out of the question and Pansy his other best friend well she is the one laying Harry. So she was out of the question as well. So in his drunken mind the only other option was a man that he didn’t even know the name of.

The bell on the little coffee shop door was loud in Draco’s ears as he stumbled in. Everything was fuzzy and Draco couldn’t tell if it was from all the drinking he had been doing or if somewhere along the trip to his favorite coffee shop he had started crying. Whatever the reason it was hard to make out much of anything.

Draco heard a soft voice that he had never heard before pry through his mind, “I’m sorry were closed.”

It took him a little to register that the person was talking to him, “must have wrong… shop.”

Draco didn’t even know if that came all the way out, he was sure that he did have the right shop. But he turned around, or at least tried to. It didn’t work all that well he ended up falling down on his butt. 

“Princess,” The voice was right near his ear.   
Draco tried to turn to tell the bugger to shove off, only the sexy barista got to call him that.    
There was a soft chuckle and Draco realized that he probably just said all of that thought out loud. Mixed in with the soft chuckle was a sweet laugh. Draco noted that there wasn’t just one person in the room. There had to be two other, not including him, but that was all his drunken mind could come up with. 

“I need to sit down,” Draco mumbled as he pretty much dropped to the floor. He didn’t quite make it all the way to the floor and his ass would be very grateful for that later. Instead two strong arms caught him and guided him to a chair. The chair was warm and soft and Draco almost forgot what he was doing. The chair beckoned him to sleep, but the urge to talk to his barista stopped him from falling asleep.    
“Sorry to bother you… though you were someone else’s shop. I should leave.”

The sweet voice returned, “Here’s some water dear, drink up. Can’t let you go home like this… some one could take advantage of you.”

Draco stairs at the water in his hand, “no… no advantage… need to talk… got to talk… Don’t even know his name… is stupid…”

“What’s stupid sweet heart,” asks the sweet voice as she rubs his arm.   
“Can’t get the courage to ask his name… but I think it’s okay to come wondering to coffee shop drunk…”

Draco lets out a pained laugh as tears start flooding down his eyes.   
“Mum and Father are getting divorced,” Draco sniffles, “Harry’s fucking Pansy and can’t be bothered to talk to me… Sexy barista who’s name I am to chicken to ask for smokes and will probably die of lung cancer… and one of my professors is going to flunk me…”

Before the girl can get another word in Draco starts up again, “Haven’t been in to coffee shop because of my parents divorce… so I haven’t been able to show sexy barista the PowerPoint I made about smoking. I worked really hard on it… Mum and Father are only getting divorced because I’m an adult now… I didn’t even know they hated each other…”

The tears flood down Draco’s cheeks more and he drinks some of the water that was given to him. Draco notes that he doesn’t feel drunk but he doesn’t feel sober either. He just feels tired. He also notes that the girl is the only one talking to him… or at least trying to talk to him. She hasn’t laughed or told him he is foolish. All she has done is try to comfort him.

Draco turns his head towards the girl, “I don’t even know your name.”

The girl smiles at him and wipes a lingering tear from under his eye, “My name is Luna. I help run the Dragon’s Cove with Neville, that’s your sexy barista.”

Draco blinks are Luna and then he is suddenly turning his head fast trying to get a look at all of his surroundings. His face flushes as he realizes she is right, he is in the Dragon’s Cove. 

“Deep voice that called me Princess?”

Luna nods her head; “Yes that is Neville, now you know his name.” Her smile is bright as she says this. 

Draco looks down and mumbles, “Yeah… where… where is… Neville?”

Luna smiles, “He went to prepare you a place to sleep. Like I said can’t have you wondering around this late at night… don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Draco nods his head in an odd sort of way and Luna is beside herself with glee. It had been years since she had seen Neville give any thought to any humans. She of course knew why, but it was still sad to see her old friends life fade away.    
It was quite strange to see a human have such a change in her friend, and that he would even let it happen. Neville had come back down stairs by now and with great ease he picked Draco up. The poor boy had fallen asleep and was snoring softly in his arms.

“I am surprised that you would care for such a creature again,” Luna comments softly. 

Neville frowns, “He reminds me of her, same soft features and outlook on the world. Though Draco can be a little more brass, and a bit of a brat.”

“You can tell that he is a brat?”

Neville chuckles, “My dear Luna he spends quite a bit of time in here, I know a lot about him. More than I think he realizes I know.”

They travel up the stairs from the coffee shop to a small looking flat. It doesn’t have much in it but it is homey feeling. There’s a small bed that Neville lays Draco down. The boy stirs a little but not enough to be all that worried. After he is laid down Neville goes to dis-robing Draco, taking his coat and shoes off. Then he tucks him in leaving him to sleep. 

As they walk back down stairs Luna squeezes Neville’s shoulder, “Are you going to tell him?”   
“Tell him what?”   
“That you’re a Dragon… it would explain the smoke smell. And I am sure that he would feel a lot better knowing.”

“I fear that he wouldn’t believe me if I told him… and showing him wouldn’t be a very good idea.”

Luna frowned, “Love you don’t know that.”

Neville laughs a cruel laugh, “My dear pixie what happened to the last human that I told no shown that I was a dragon.”

“She tried to kill you. But Draco isn’t her; you don’t know what will happen. He might stick around.”

Neville frowns, “I don’t think that it works that way. Luna the only time I was really accepted was a long, long time ago, and unless Draco is the reincarnation of the young prince then… One shouldn’t get one’s hopes up.”

Luna nods her head and doesn’t say anything more just smiles up at the Dragon. The night drags on and Neville sits by his fire place watching the fire burn. He yearns to be whole again, but knows that there is no place for a Dragon in this time. The beautiful pixie sleeps beside him as he stares off into space watching the embers burn. The fire is enticing and part of him wants to step into to feel the heat on his skin.

Dragons can go years without sleeping due to the fact that they hibernate for years. Neville himself tries to sleep like a normal human but sometime finds himself following the fire with his eyes and wishing to once again rule the earth with his wings and might, this though is not a good idea. Many if not all the other Dragons have long died leaving Neville alone, watching the years pass him by never getting older never changing.

Draco awakes as the sun begins to rise over the window seal bringing the whole room into the light. He wraps himself in the cocoon of warmth that is the blankets and bed made for him. After a few minutes Draco climbs out of bed and makes his way down the stairs to the smell of fresh coffee and baked goods. 

Sometime in the middle of the night Draco had lost his pants and a couple of the buttons on his shirt had come undone. One of the sleeves was slipping down his shoulder. In his socks, shirt and boxers he follows his nose to the source of warmth that is filling all of his senses. Draco doesn’t even think about the fact that he isn't at home until a soft chuckle startles him out of his daze. 

Draco turns and takes a deep breath his face flushes and he nervously pulls on his shirt trying to pull it down and cover him a bit more.    
“I… I am sorry…”

Draco dips his head sheepishly and bites his lip.

Neville has to swallow as a flood memories hit him like a brick, he closes his eyes as tears prickle at his eyes.

_ The blond prince stood in the grand bedroom pulling down the over sized shirt that he was wearing. He had his lip between his teeth, Neville was standing near the door looking in with a soft smile.  _

_ “Come over here love.” _ _   
_ _ The blond is quick to do as he is told, his face is a slight shade of pink but he is bright eyed and happy, “Nev… love you so much.” _

_ Neville smiled an even brighter smile and pulled the young prince into his arms kissing him on the lips. He nips at the bottom lip of the young man and the boy opens his mouth to Neville's tongue. The kiss that they share is steamy and hot, full of love and comfort. _

_ When the boy pulls back his lips are kiss swollen, “Love… you know I can’t stay here forever. I have a kingdom to rule.” _

_ Neville nods his head, “Yeah I know.” _

_ His voice is soft and carries so much feelings that the young prince isn’t sure what to do. His father the king has decided that he is to marry a young queen and give the kingdom many, many young children. But his heart belongs the the Dragon that stole him from his home. Now he would have to ask to be taken home… _

Draco watched as Neville stood in silence face blank he shifted ever so slightly before speaking up, “Neville…?”

Draco’s voice broke Neville out of his memories. Neville smiles at Draco and walks over to him.

“Have a good night's rest, Ma précieuse fleur?”

Draco nods his head and raises an eyebrow, “Yes… um.. thank you.”

Neville nods his head and turns away. What would he give to have his prince again. If Pixies and Dragons could exist then why couldn’t his love. Neville sighed, It was obvious that Draco was not his love reincarnated. 

Neville motioned for Draco to sit. Draco did as he was told taking the food that was offered to him with as much grace as he could muster. After he had eaten Draco thanked Neville for feeding him and allowing him to sleep in his home. Draco collected his clothing and then went home and fast as he could.

Draco spent all day reciting the phrase that Neville had said to him over and over again inside his head. He wasn’t sure what it meant or what language he had said it in but he was determined to figure it out. He spent weeks going from language class to class trying to figure out what on earth Neville had said to him. In those weeks he would spend as much time at the Dragon’s Cove as possible but there was so much going on in his life that he didn’t get there much. His parents finalized their divorce and Pansy and Harry came out and told him that they were getting together. 

Draco for the most part was very happy for them but he didn’t really know how he felt about it all. A part of his wished that he could have some one like they did.  Finally he came to the French teacher, repeating the phrase was simple enough. Th teacher looks at him and smiles.

“Ma précieuse fleur means My precious flower. There is actually an old lore that goes with the phrase by itself. You might be interested in reading it.”

Draco nods his head, “Thanks.”

Draco wonders back to his home along the way he thinks about the phrase that Neville had said to him. The teacher had told him that there was a lore about this phrase but Draco didn’t know if he wanted to even read it. Something told him that this would be personal and he doesn’t want to pry. He didn’t quite know why. After a while Draco gave in and found the story that the teacher spoke of. 

_ My Precious Flower _

_ The moon was high and the night air cold and bitter. The breath of men misted in the air as they watched the night sky looking searching for the creatures of the night. Harsh panting of wings filled the ears of the men and the silence of the night. Mens shouts and fire poured out of the sky raining down death and destruction.  _

_ A soft voice cries out and the creature of the night lands with a harsh thump. A small child is in the middle of all the fire and destruction and as the creature see it, it begins to morph into a human man. The man comes over the child scooping him up into his arms carrying the child away from the death. The words Ma précieuse fleur echo in the wind like a soft lullaby. The man took the child away, away from all that was bad in the world and began to raise him as his own. This child like him would grow and become a creature of the night.  _

_ The child grew strong, into a man that as his father could shift into the night creature. But this child was different from all the others. The first six years of his life he was raised with Men and Women of the earth. He treasured the men of earth and didn’t believe in unnecessary killing. Do to this the boy was shunned from his own kind. _

_ Years and years of living alone to different from the other creatures of the night to live with them and to old to live with the humans made the boy cold and bitter. He watched kingdoms fall and rise but never interfered until one day a young prince found the beast's cave and came along him sleeping. _

_ Beast of scales and wings,  _

_ un measurable size. _

_ Beauty that rings, _

_ it tells no lies. _

_ Breathing Deep, _

_ it glides here and there. _

_ The eyes that weep, _

_ for life is never fair. _

_ Beast of scales and wings, _

_ of beautiful golds and greens. _

_ Scales the shimer and sing, _

_ but are not as they seem. _

_ A man comes forth, _

_ through the scales and wings. _

_ He holds the power for all his worth, _

_ yet he seem to be the king of kings. _

_ The beast of the night, _

_ Oh Dragon, my Dragon take Flight. _

_ ~Fin~ _

_ The prince fell into a wholesome love for the Dragon of the night. He spent many ah nights with the Dragon, learning from it. Watching the Dragon turn from man to beast in a matter of seconds seemed to mesmerize the young prince. The boy and his Dragon kept their life a secret but soon it would all come to an end. _

_ One night the prince was followed to his humble home and as he was sleeping the men took him back home, they tried to kill the beast as he tried to protect his young prince. They caught him in partial transformation. Believing the killed the beast they fled taking the young sobbing prince with them. The prince was locked in tower and was never allowed down.  _

_ Many years later the prince threw himself from the tower window, he believed that the only thing he could do was join his love in death. Little did he know, his Dragon hadn’t died that day. No instead he had gone into a long sleep. When the Dragon awoke he vowed that he would never love again. And thus the Prince and his Dragon were forgotten to history and a myth as the soft words Ma précieuse fleur echo through the wind trying to call back his love. _

Draco huffed, there was no way in hell that his barista was a Dragon, and yet Draco had seen the same poem inscribed in some wood on the wall at the Coffee shop. Draco bit his lip. He would definitely have to ask Neville about that. It was just a little to odd. 

So Draco rushed to the coffee shop book in hand. School was out for the summer and he just had to talk to Neville. He needed to know. The bell on the door that told the owners there was someone that needed to be serviced was loud to his ears as he looked around for Neville. 

He was easy enough to spot, Draco rushed to him taking long steps until he was standing close enough that he could smell the smoke on the man. He breathed deeply the smell had somehow always calmed his nerves. 

Draco is so nervous that he rushes his question, “Are you a Dragon?”

“Am I a dragon?” Neville laughs softly before smiling, “Why would you even ask something like that.”

Draco scowls at him, “Don’t belittle me. I…” Draco shoves the book into his hands 

Neville scans the story that is bookmarked and a soft sigh escapes his lips. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply, memories that he had once forgotten surface and things he wished to forget burn bright.

“I guess I do suppose you have earned an answer... Come with me.”

Neville leads Draco out of the shop and up into the back area that Draco knows is Neville's home.

Draco breaths through his mouth, “So are you a…”

“Dragon,” Neville finishes, “It’s such a harsh word. Name… But then again I have come to understand that you people don’t understand that it is rude. A shifter is more accurate. I like the story tells was raised by humans. So different from all the others I am.”

Draco nods his head and bites his lip. Knowing the truth does nothing to quench the thirst to taste the man, beast… whatever he was standing before him. 

“Funny, you remind me of the prince in a way. You look a lot like him… I loved him quiet dearly and at one point I think he loved me too. But not for long… no soon he was turned against me… and his love for me gone.”

Draco tried not to growl, he wasn’t this prince, no he was the princess. Neville had said so many times. He was Neville’s princess and he would do whatever he could to remind him of that.

“I’m not him,” Draco said sharply but Neville could see the hurt within the boys eyes. 

Neville smiled a soft sad smile, “I know you aren’t. Oh my dear child, you are nothing like him. You have so much more that you aspire to be and you don’t run from it. I know that you are not him.”

Draco nodded his head like he was so sure of himself, he wasn’t, “But you… you still see him when you look at me… don’t you?”

Neville nodded his head, “I do.”

Draco grumbled, he would never have all of Neville. There would always be a part of Neville that belonged to this nameless prince. Draco let out a soft sigh as he whispers, “I want you to see me…”

Neville hums softly, “I do see you Draco, but part of me will always see him. You look so much like him, and yet you are so different.”

Draco nodded his head… “I won't tell anyone… I’m sorry… I just… I need time to think…”

Neville nodded his head. He knew that this would happen sooner or later, he just wished that it didn’t have to.

 

So Draco left and years passed them by. Neville went on living his life same thing day in and day out. He never thought that Draco would ever come back, why would he? Draco had found out something that shattered his perfect little world. Neville didn’t blame him, in a couple of centuries he was sure that he would move on. Draco on the other hand tried to move on, he had found someone that he was so deeply in love with that he just couldn’t stop. But there was an issue this person only saw his dead love when he looked upon him. Draco couldn’t live with that, so he ran and he ran far. But he never could forget and so years later, now a pediatrician. He found himself wondering back to The Dragon’s Cove. 

The bell was loud against his ears. He twitched and pulled his coat closer to him, it wasn’t as warm and inviting as it use to be. Draco looked around for the owner of the shop and when he couldn’t find him he almost wept. 

A soft voice that he once remembered caught his ear, “Draco?”

Draco turned to look at the beautiful blond girl known as Luna, “Luna,” he cries out with joy. 

Luan smiles at him, “I didn’t figure that I would ever see you again… after you left that day.”

Draco turns his head down in shame, “is Neville in… I need to speak to him…”

Luna nodded her head, but grabbed Draco’s arm before he could run to the back, “He isn’t like you remember him.”

Draco swallows, “I have to talk to him Luna, I made a mistake. I… i think I might love him… but… I was so scared that I would never be seen as me, only as his long lost lover. Luna I’m so sorry.”

Luna nodded her head and walked him to the back, up the stairs and to the room that Draco barely remembered. When Luna opened the door and Draco was almost blinded by the light radiating from the room. Lying in the middle of the room was midnight black dragon with crimson red specks littering the body. Long slick wings lay buncher fluttering about ever so slightly. Steam comes up through his nostrils as he breaths. From what Draco can tell he is sleeping.

“He went into hibernation shortly after you left.”

Draco blinks, “He turns back into a Dragon when he hibernates.”

Luna laughs softly, “He was always a Dragon love. Just in human form. Humans aren’t meant to sleep for long periods of time, Dragons can. But it’s easier to do so in a form that is built for it.”

Draco nodded his head before approaching the Dragon, he ran his fingers over the scales. They were softer than they he imagined, and the Dragon stirred ever so slightly but that was it. Draco sniffled as he sat down next to the Dragon, who he knew was Neville.

“Mum… sorry, I shouldn’t have run away.”

Soft tears fell down his face as he rested his head against the back of the Dragon humming softly. As he cried softly he hummed a song his mother use to sing to him. Before long Draco himself was falling asleep to the warmth and calming effect that he knows is Neville. 

Draco had taken up burning things so that he can have the calming effect of Neville's scent. Nothing was the same though. When Draco awoke Neville was still in his Dragon form, he didn’t know what he expected. Draco spent weeks sitting and waiting, Luna tried to tell him that it would be no use, that a dragon would sleep for centuries. He didn’t have that long… or maybe he did. 

As Luna looked on at him she noticed something that she hadn’t noticed before, he looked the same. It had been almost five years and Draco for whatever reason seemed to not have aged a day. It was possible for a Dragon to mate a human, giving them eternal life like themselves. But… but that hadn’t happened in a very long time, and most of the time the Human would soon be able to morph into a dragon themselves. Draco didn’t seem to have those characteristics. He just didn’t look any older. 

After a month of nothing Draco went back to work, he would spend as much time with Neville as he could but, he had a life outside of his sleeping dragon. Soon months turned to years and those years soon became decades. Soon it was impossible to not tell that Draco had been touched by the Dragon’s light. He wasn’t ageing. After a while in became apparent that Draco would have to move on, and so he did. One day he left again, this time he promised himself it would be for good. 

Luna stayed in contact, or watched over the boy from a far. Draco found a new love and they got married, had three kids. He gave his life to this woman, but in the end it didn’t matter. He stayed the same and she got older. 

Their children grew and he left again. There was no where that he seemed to belong until one day he got a phone call.

“He woke up.”

**Author's Note:**

> If this seems incomplete that is because it is... I unfortunately lost my spark with this one and it felt like such a shame to delete it all so I am posting it on here. I hope what i did write is enjoyed.


End file.
